Amourshipping: Little help to break density
by Amandip Thind
Summary: While going for a walk, Serena saves a girl and instantly becomes friends with her. What she doesn't know is this girl has one goal in particular; make Ash and Serena a couple. Why? Only she knows why. Will this new friend break Ash's density?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hey guys. Thought I'd start another story. Not too long and doesn't connect to any of my other stories. Hope u all enjoy it.

New friend

Ash, Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont were headed to Lumiose city, the site of the Kalos League. On the way there, the group decided to take a break and relax for a bit.

"Hey guys. I'm going for a walk. Be back in a few" Serena says.

"Okay. Just be back for lunch" Clemont replied. Serena nods

"And be careful. Don't know what kind of wild Pokemon are out there" Ash says to his friend. Serena blushes and walks into the forest

In the forest, Serena was thinking about something important; her feelings for Ash. Every since he saved her in the forest when they were little, she had a crush on him. Now they they have travel together for the last couple months, that crush has turned into love. She loved him deeply. But the problem was she was too scared to tell him and Ash was to dense to know himself. What made it worst was their journey was about to end. If she didn't act soon, she would lose him forever. While in her thoughts, Serena hears screaming.

"What was that" Serena starts listening for where the sound was coming from.

"HELP ME. HELP ME" She hears and starts following the sound.

She soon reaches near a cliff and sees what was making the screaming. A black haired girl with Zs on her cheeks, suspicious similar to ash's, and about her age was dangling off the cliff about to fall any second now.

"Oh no. Hang on" She runs toward the girl and helps her up.

"Thank you so much" she says to Serena

"No problem. My name is Serena" Serena replies as she helps the girl off the ground

"I'm Valerie. Nice to meet u Serena" She shakes Serena's hand

"Valerie. Tell me. What were u doing dangling off the edge" Valerie looks embarrassed

"Not like I did it on purpose. I was just walking down here when I suddenly slipped off the edge. Guess that's what I get for walking too close to the edge" She says nervously. Serena laughs

"Come with me. My friends and I are having lunch and we would love for you to join us" Valerie looks very excited

"Anything for the girl that just saved my life" and they walk towards the camp site.

Serena and Valerie arrive and she greets her friends

"Hey Serena. Just in time. Lunch's almost ready. Wait who's the girl" Ash asks

"Guys. This is Valerie. I found her in the forest and invited her for lunch" Serena replied

"Found me? Serena saved me. I fell off the edge of the cliff and almost fell if she didn't save me" Valerie exclaims. The others are surprised

"Wow Serena. You're a hero" Bonnie says with excitement

"Hold on. Serena what were you doing by the cliff? I told you to be careful" Ash says sternly

"Sorry Ash. I heard her scream so I ran over there. If I had been late, she would have fell" Serena replies

"Wow Serena. Sorry for being stern. I'm proud of you" Serena blushes and Valerie notices "Anyways. Valerie. I'm Ash. That's Clemont and Bonnie" The siblings introduce themselves" We would to have you for lunch" Valerie smiles and joins them at the table, sitting next to Serena.

"So Valerie. Where are you from?" Clemont asks

"I'm from Couriway town. I was actually headed to Lumiose City for the Kalos League" Valerie responds

"No kidding. We are going there too. Ash is competing in it" Bonnie says

"Really. Then is it okay if I come with you on the way there" Valerie asks

"Of course. We won't mind. Right Ash?" Serena asks Ash

"I'm okay with it" Valerie smiles

After lunch, Clemont was helping Ash train for the league while Serena, Bonnie, and Valerie were watching. While they were watching, Valerie noticed Serena was particularly looking at Ash while he was battling.

"Hey Bonnie. What's with Serena? Why is Serena constantly looking at Ash and blushing" Valerie whispers

"Isn't it obvious? Serena has a crush on Ash" Bonnie whispers back

"Wait. Really? For how long?" Valerie looks shocked but has a smile on her face

"They met when they were little kids. Ever since then, Serena has had a crush on him. She just hasn't found the confidence to tell him" Bonne replies

"I see" Valerie begins to think

"Don't tell her I told you this" Bonnie warns her. Valerie smiles

"Don't worry I won't" and Valerie walks up to Serena

"Hey Serena. Can we talk?" She asks kindly

Serena smiles "Sure" and they walk to a private place to talk

"What's up" Serena asks

"Serena. Do you have a crush on Ash" Serena asks

"Is it that obvious?" She says nervously

"Yea pretty much" Valerie says while laughing

"Well yes I like no love Ash.. I have since we were kids but I'm too scared to tell him" Serena says very sadly

"Why are you scared" Valerie asks

"I'm scared because Ash is so dense. He doesn't know how I feel" She says

"He won't know till you tell him" Valerie responds

"It's too late now. After the kalos league, Ash will be going home and besides it's not like he likes me back. I rather hold in my feelings then be rejected" Serena says

"Are you sure?" Valerie asks

" Yes. Come let's go back to camp" Serena says

"You go on ahead. I'll join you in a couple minutes" Serena nods and walks back leaving Valerie alone

"You never change. Also was too shy to tell him how you feel. That's why I'm here. I'll help you two become one. I promise you this. Before we get to Lumiose City for the Kalos league, Ash will fall in love with you…..mom" Valerie says out load and walks back to camp

Back at camp, Serena and Bonnie were playing with their Pokemon with Valerie, Clemont was working on his inventions, and Ash continued with his training. While, playing with the Pokemon, Valerie was in deep thoughts

"Even as a kid, dad always focused on training his Pokemon more than anything. Now how do I make him fall in love with mom" She starting thinking until finally getting an idea

"Hey guys. Its getting late, should we get ready for dinner" she asks

"Yea sure. And after dinner, you can share a tent with me and Serena" Bonnie says. Valerie nods

"Great. So should one of us get some wood for the fire" Valerie

"Sure. I'll go out and get some" Serena volunteers

"Oh no. You're not going alone. I'll go with you" Ash says. Serena blushes and nods. While Valerie smiles

"I knew it. Dad would never let mom go off on her own, even as a kid. This proves he loves her" Valeries thinks with excitement

"Okay guys we'll be back" Ash says. The others nod and Ash goes with Serena to get wood

"You knew that was going to happen, didn't you Valerie" Bonnie says. Valerie is shocked

"What. No. How would I have known Ash would go with Serena?" Valerie says nervously

"Yea Bonnie. How would she have known?" Clemont asks his sister

"I told her about Serena's crush and she smiled when Ash said he would go with her to get the wood. She obviously planned it. Didn't you Valerie?" Valerie sighs

"Yes. I did. I guess you guys should know this, but don't tell Ash or Serena" Bonnie and Clemont nod

"Relax we won't. So what do we need to know?"

"I'm from the future" She says. Clemont and Bonnie are shocked

"What? How?" Bonnie asks

"Well this is what happened" She starts "I was at my dad's childhood friend's lab. He took over as Professor after his Grandfather's death. His grandfather, before he died, was studying Dialga and Celebi's ability to travel back in time. Using the research, my dad's friend was able to create a time machine. I had just gotten my first Pokemon and was about to start my journey when I heard about this machine, I went to his lab. He asked me to help test it and I agreed. My parents, though at first against it, let me do it. I traveled 25 years into the past and landed right by the cliff and nearly fell off. Lucky someone I knew from my time saved me. So that's pretty much my story" Clemont and Bonnie are stunned

"Wait. You know Serena in the future" Valerie nods

"Yes. She is my mother" The siblings are more shocked

"WHAT. ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Valerie nods

"Yes. I recognized her instantly when she saved me and I think you can guess who my dad is"

"Ash. Ash is your dad. That explains why you have Zs on your cheeks like Ash. But if Ash and Serena are going to end up together in the future, why are you trying to get them together?" Clemont asks

"That I can't tell you. All I can say is I've traveled back to this time for a reason"

"Well we are okay with that. I always thought Ash and Serena would make a cute couple. Right Clemont?" Bonnie says

"Yes. So what can we do to help" he asks

"Nothing. I have to do this on my own. Hope you understand" Valerie responds. Clemont and Bonnie both reluctantly agree

"Hey guys we are back" Ash and Serena arrive with the wood

"Okay. Come on guys. Let's get ready for dinner" Clemont says and they all start getting ready

"Part one or mission amour complete, time for part two" Valerie thinks

And so Ash and the gang have met a new friend who is here for one goal, get Ash and Serena together. Will she be able to get her future parents together….

Valerie goes into her bag and looks at a picture of her and her parents and smiles

To be continued…

Preview of next chapter

"Hey Ash, I have a question?" Valerie says

"Sure. What's up?" Ash replies

"What are your feelings for Serena?"

"What do you mean my feelings? She is my childhood friend. I feel for her as a friend"

"What if she got hurt? How would you feel?"

"What? If Serena ever got hurt, I would blame myself. I can't see Serena in pain"

"Guess that means you don't just like her as a friend. You are in love with her"

"What. I love Serena"

"Yup. Next time on Pokemon" Valerie starts

"Love is in the air" Ash continues

"Everyone go Pokemon" They both says


	2. Chapter 2

Love is in the air

The gang and Valerie had just finished dinner and were now getting ready for dinner. However, Valerie had other plans. She had to make Ash fall in love with Serena. She then thought of a good plan. Tonight the moon was shining bright and this would make a very romantic setting for them to be alone.

"I need to get these two to be alone tonight. But how?" She was thinking and then thought of something very clever. She goes into her bag and releases one of her Pokemon and tells it something. It then walks into the forest.

"Hey guys. I'm missing one of my Pokemon" she says trying to sound worried.

"Really?" Serena asks

"Yea. My pokeball is empty. It must have escaped and walked off" she says

"Don't worry. I'll go find it. What kind of Pokemon was it?" Ash asks

"Froakie. My first Pokemon. It was given to me by my dad" She says pretending to be in tears

"Don't worry. I'll find it" Ash says confidently

"I'll go with you Ash. It will make it easier" Serena says. Valerie smiles

"Okay. We will be back guys" And then Ash and Serena leave

"Bonnie. Clemont. Let's go to bed. They will find my Pokemon. This will let them be alone for a little bit" Valerie tells her new friends

"Smart. You really do know what you are doing" Bonnie says. Valerie smiles. She leaves her Pokeball on her bag for Ash and Serena to find and the group go into their tents.

Meanwhile

Ash and Serena were still out looking for the Pokemon.

"Where could Froakie have gone?" Ash thinks out loud

"How did it walk off without us noticing? Serena notices

"I don't know. It's weird no one saw it leave. Oh well. Let's continue searching" Ash says and they continue searching

While they were walking, Serena tripped over a branch and nearly falls but Ash catches her. They lock eyes for a little bit and Ash helps Serena up.

"You okay" He asks

"Yea" She responds while blushing. The two then continue searching

"That was weird. Why did I get this funny feeling after catching Serena? And what's even weirder is I liked it" Ash thinks. They search for another half hour and during this, Ash thought about that funny feeling he experienced. The duo then hear a sound coming from the bushes. Ash then gets in front of Serena ready to protect her. Out of the bushes comes a Froakie.

"That must Valerie's pokemon" Ash says. He walks over and picks it up "Okay let's get back" Serena nods and they walk back to camp. When they arrive, they find that everyone else had fallen asleep.

"Guess we took longer than we thought" Serena said

"Yea. Ash sees the Pokeball on Valerie's bag "Guess Valerie figured that would happen so she left her Pokeball out for us" Ash walks up, takes the Pokeball and returns Froakie

"Well. Should we go to sleep?" Serena asks

"Nah. Let's stay up a little longer if you want. It's not too late. And besides, we haven't talked much since you threw those snowballs at me face" Ash says with a smile.

Serena blushes"I said sorry" Ash laughs

"Well guess we are even for me not remembering you summer camp" Serena smiles and they both sit down

"So Ash. What do you plan to do after the Kalos League" Serena ask

"It depends on whether or not I win the Kalos League. If I win, I'll stay here. If I lose, I'll probably go to another region" Ash responds

"So I guess we don't have much time left together" Serena says sadly. Ash's smile disappears

" Never thought of that. I'll you guys a lot" Ash says

"I'll miss you too. Even more than I did after I left kanto as a little kid" Serena says

"Serena. I have to admit something to you" Ash says

"Yes?" Serena asks

"When I remember you for summer camp, I remember something else. I remember how much I missed that straw hat girl. We were best friends then and still are" He says emotionally

"You missed me?" Serena looks surprised

"Of course. I still have that hat you gave me. The only reason why I didn't remember you was because I never got your name. We hung out so much during that time I wasn't able to get your name. I hoped one day we would meet. When that day came, I was happy to see you again, but embarrassed I didn't remember you" Serena blushes

"Never knew you cared that much about you" She say

"I always have. Just never thought of telling you this now. You reminded me my journey in Kalos was coming to an end so I thought you should know you are important to me and I hope I will see you again if I end up leaving Kalos" Serena is moved

"You're important to me too. If I am able to remember you after so long, I don't think I'll forget you so easily. We'll meet again. I guarantee it" Serena responds Ash smiles.

"Guess we should go to sleep now. Night Serena" and Ash walks into his tent

"Goodnight my love" Serena whispers and she goes into her tent. Little did Ash and Serena know, Valerie had heard the whole conversation

"That confirms it. He loves her. Time for part 3. Making him realize it" Valerie thinks

In the morning, after Valerie got her Pokemon, Ash and the group start getting breakfast ready, but Ash was distracted

"Why did I feel so weird around Serena last night. I know she is important to me but so is everyone else. What is so special about her?"He thinks. Valerie sees this and smiles

"Ash. You okay" She asks

"Yea. Just thinking" He responds. Valerie then started thinking herself on how to make Ash realize he loves Serena. She then decided to just do it a simple way.

"Hey Ash. Can we talk?" Valerie says. Ash nods and they walk off to tak. Serena sees this and gets full of jealousy. Bonnie sees this

"Relax Serena. Nothing is going on between them" Bonnie says. Serena blushes

"What. Why would I care?" Serena says. Bonnie just shakes her head and goes back to helping her brother with breakfast.

"Valerie better not be planning anything with Ash" Serena thinks

With Ash and Valerie

"What's up Valerie" Ash asks

"I asked Serena this and I'm going to ask you this" She starts

"Ask me what" Ash is confused

"Do you like Serena?" Valerie says

"Of course I do. She is my friend" Valerie facepalms

"Not what I meant. I mean do you like her more then a friend" Ash's cheeks turn red

"Why are you asking me this?" He says

"Cause I heard your little conversation last night" Ash looks surprised

"Really?"

"What. You guys think I would let you two find my pokemon and not stay awake to see if you did"

"Alright. Alright. I'll admit this. When I was with Serena, I felt some sort of funny feeling around her" Ash says nervously

"Explain this feeling" Valerie says

"My heart pounds. My cheeks burn up. And I get nervous around her" Valerie smiles

"Guess that answers my question. These are signs of love Ash" Ash is surprised

"I love Serena?" Valerie nod

"Yup. I'm going to go back to camp. You can think about these feelings. Come when you're ready" and Valerie walks away

"I love Serena?" Ash closes his eyes, sees Serena and quickly opens his eyes. Ash then starts remembering the moments he has had with Serena and smiles. He realizes Serena feels the same way

"Man Ash. You are so dense. How have I noticed these signs before?" Ash laughing at his own density "Guess I should tell her. But how?" Ash thinks and starts walking back to camp

And so. Ash finally realizes he loves Serena. Bout how will he tell her…..

Ash arrives at the camp, looks at Serena and smiles

…..To be continued

Next chapter preview: Ash POV

"Thanks to Valerie, I realize I love Serena. But I need to tell her in a way that she will love. Serena is special. This confession also needs to be special. And I think I know how. Next time on Pokemon XY & Z, Ash and Serena become one. Everyone go Pokemon


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: This it it. The ending chapter to my story. Enjoy**

Ash and Serena become one

Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and Valerie were all still getting breakfast ready. While getting ready, Ash was still thinking of how to tell Serena about his feelings for her. What he didn't know was Team Rocket heard his whole conversation with Valerie and were spying on them now.

"So when do we go catch Pikachu" James says

"We are not going to" Jessie say

"WHAT WHY" Meowth and James say

"Weren't you two paying attention earlier. The twerp and twerpet are in love. I'm not letting this love story get ruined" Jessie says to them

"Who cares about this love story? We are here to catch Pikachu" Meowth says. Jessie gives him the death look which scares him. "I mean of course we care. We will just wait until one confesses"

"Good. Now wait" Jessie says. James and Meowth sigh

Meanwhile

"How do I tell Serena I love her. It's not like I can just go up to her and say it. I've been ignoring her feelings the whole time. I need to make it up to her" Ash sees Ash deep in thought and smiles. Serena also sees Ash deep in thought

" Ash. Are you okay?" She says. Ash blushes

"Yea. I'm okay. Just thinking about the Kalos League" He lies. Valerie can tell Ash is lying

"Uh okay" and she goes back to helping cook breakfast. Valerie walks up to Ash and whispers in his ear.

"When you going to tell her" She asks

"Soon. I'm just trying to figure out how to tell her. It has to be special" Ash responds. Valerie smiles

"I know how you can" Valerie says and she starts telling Ash her plan. Serena sees them talking and becomes full of jealousy. A little bit later, the gang started eating their breakfast. Team rocket was still watching them from afar.

"I'm getting bored. Can we please just steal Pikachu" James says

"NO" Jessie screams. James and Meowth are scared

"But. What if neither of them confess" Meowth asks

"One will. I guarantee it. Now zip it and let me watch" Jessie says and the trio continue watching.

After breakfast, everyone was doing their own thing. Clemont and Bonnie were working on another invention. Valerie was playing with her Froakie. Ash was writing down combo moves how Pokemon could use. Serena was reading a book but keeping an eye on Valerie. After a short while, Valerie got up and said something to Ash. He nods while smiling. Serena once again sees this and can no longer take it.

"Hey Valerie. Can we talk?" Serena says. Valerie nods and they go into the forest.

"Something the matter" Valerie asks

"Yes. You're the matter" Serena says sternly. Valerie is surprised

"What do mean?" She asks

"I see you trying to get close to Ash. Stop it. I don't appreciate you becoming so friendly with the boy I like" Serena says angrily. Valerie just laughs

"You really think I'm trying to steal Ash from you. Well newsflash. I'm not" Serena is confused

"Then why are you trying to get close to him" Serena asks

"I'm not doing that either. In fact I'm helping you" Serena is even more confused

"How is this helping me?" Serena. Valerie just shakes her head

"You'll find out in a little bit" Valerie says and she walks away

"What are you up to Valerie" Serena thinks and she follows behind. After a little while , Ash decides to implement Valerie's plan. He takes his bag and while no one was looking, goes into the forest alone. After a little bit, Serena realizes he is missing.

"Hey. Where's Ash?" She says. The others realize he is gone too.

"Yea. Where'd he go" Clemont says. Valerie smiles

"Guess Ash is implementing my plan. Perfect" She thinks and then says "He must have went into the forest. Serena. Why don't you go look for him?"

"Uh okay" Serena says while looking suspicious at Valerie. She then goes looking for Ash. Clemont and Bonnie look at Valerie

"What are planning?" Clemont says. Valerie smiles

"Let's just say when they get back, things will be different" She responds and she goes to play with her Pokemon. Bonnie and Clemont just shrug. Team Rocket hears this and describes to go see what happens.

Meanwhile with Ash

Ash was setting something up in the forest and listening for anyone coming.

"I hope Serena loves this" Ash think. He then hears rustling coming from trees. He quickly hides. Serena comes out, looks around and continues walking forward to where Ash was.

"This is it" Ash thinks with his heart pounding hard

"Hey Ash. You there?" Serena says. She then steps on something.

"Ow what did I step on" Serena looks down and is extremely shocked. On the ground, there was a message made from pebbles. The message said these words.

"Serena I love you. Ash" Serena is surprised. Ash then walks quietly from behind and puts his hands over her eyes.

"Ash?" Serena says. Ash smiles

"Like my surprise" Ash says taking his hands off her eyes. Serena looks at Ash and begins tearing up

"Yes. Yes I do. Thank you Ash" She says and hugs him

"I'm sorry Serena. It took me too long to figure out your feelings for me. You held these feelings for so long and I just ignored them." Ash says. Serena lets go of Ash

"No Ash you don't need to apologize. I should have just told you how I felt. I love you with the bottom of my heart. Always have and always will" Serena says. Ash smiles and takes out from his pocket a little necklace. Goes down on one knee and says

"Serena Yvonne. Will you be my girlfriend?" Serena emotionally nods. Ash puts the necklace around Serena's neck and the two embrace. Team Rocket, who had been watching the whole thing, were also in tears

"The twerp has grown up so much." Meowth says tearfully. The other two agree

"Okay. Enough emotionally things. Let's give these two a couple more minutes then let's capture Pikachu" Jessie says. Meowth and James nod with excitement

Back with Ash and Serena

"Just don't understand one thing. How did you plan all this" Serena asks. Ash smiles

"You can thank Valerie for that. She was the one who made me realize I love you and she gave me this idea on how to tell you. Had to be quick though but was still able to do everything planned" Ash says. Serena looks surprised

"Did she give you this necklace" She asks

"No. I've had that for a while. Mom gave it to me a long time ago to remember her. I thought I might as well give it to you" Ash says

"Guess I owe Valerie an apology" Serena says

"Let's go back and tell the others" Ash says with Serena agreeing. Ash takes her hand and they both walk the new couple arrived, Valerie, Bonnie, Clemont and all the Pokemon were excited.

"So cute" Bonnie says

"Congratulations" Clemont says

"Thanks everyone" Serena responds and she walks up to Valerie "Especially you. I'm sorry for doubting you. Thank you for your help" Valerie smiles and nods

"How could she not help. She is your daughter in the future" Bonnie blurts out but quickly covers her mouth.

"BONNIE" Valerie and Clemont say

"What does she mean?" Ash and Serena says together. Valerie sighs

"Ash. Serena. I've kept this a secret from you two, but I'm from the future" Ash and Serena are surprised

"Really?" Ash says

"Yes. Long story short. My professor wanted me to test out his new time machine and I tried it out. Got sent here" Valerie says

"So in the future. You are our daughter" Serena says. Valerie nods. Serena tearfully hugs her. Ash joins in the hug. The three hug each other. Suddenly, a big craw comes and tries taking Pikachu. Valerie's Froakie sees this and stops the claw.

"What the" The 5 look to see team rocket

"Prepare for trouble our little love birds"

"Make it double. You're finally one"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket, blasting off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"Meowth that's right"

"Wobbuffet"

"TEAM ROCKET" They shout

"Yup. Glad to see you two twerps together but we are here to get Pikachu" Jessie says

"Guess. Take a break. I got this" Valerie says and takes out a second Pokeball

"Eevee. Let's go" out popped an Eevee

"If it's a battle you it's a battle you get. Go Gourgeist" out popped Jessie's grass type

"Inkay. You too" Out popped Inkay

"Gourgeist. Use Dark Pulse" "Inkay. Use Psybeam" Both pokemon launch their attacks

"Dodge it" Froakie and Eevee dodge

"Froakie Water Pulse. Eevee. Shadow Ball" Both Pokemon launch their attacks and they collide with Team Rocket's Pokemon

"Inkay Tackle" Inkay goes to use tackle

"Froakie. Aerial Ace" Froakie collides with Inkay and overpowers it, sending it flying at James

"Gourgeist. Use Seed Bomb" Gourgeist launches seeds at Eevee who gracefully dodges them.

"Bite. Let's go" Eevee bites Gourgeist and throws it flying at Jessie

"This is for always causing my parents trouble. Froakie Water Pulse. Eevee Shadow Ball" Both attack are launched at team rocket, causing them to blast off.

"We may not have captured Pikachu, but at least the two twerps are together" Jessie says

"Doesn't matter cause WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN" Wobbuffet is heard in the background as the trio blast off.

"That was awesome" Ash says

"What do you expect. I am your daughter in the future" Valerie says

"Speaking of that. If you are our daughter then why help us get together when we already going to be in the future" Serena asks. Valerie smiles and remembers a conversation she had with her mom when she was 6.

Flashback

" _Mom. How did you and dad get together" a young Valerie asks a grown Serena_

" _It was before you father competed in the Kalos league straight after winning his 8th gym badge.. He did so romantically. Writing a message on the ground with rocks saying he loved me. He also gave me his oms necklaces" Serena says. Valerie looks excited_

 _End of Flashback_

"Sorry. Can't tell you that. You'll find out sooner or later" Valerie says. The others smile at her. Valerie then decides something.

"I guess it is time for me to go back to my time" Valerie says sadly. Everyone's shocked

"Now? Can't you stay till after the Kalos League" Ash asks. Valerie shakes her head

"No. I've served my purpose. I think I should go home" Everyone then hugs her one by one giving their goodbyes to her

"Hey. No crying. Not think you'll never see me again. I am your future child" Valerie says. The other laugh and smiles. Valerie takes from her bag and creates a portal leading back home. She looks back one more time and then walks in with her two Pokemon with everyone waving goodbye. The portal then disappears.

"Well guess we should head for the Lumiose City" Ash says Everyone agrees. They start packing up and head for the Kalos league. While walking Ash thinks of something.

"I'm sure Valerie isn't her real name. I would what it really is" He think as he holds Serena's hand and heads off.

And so with Valerie gone, Ash and the gang head the Kalos League. Is fate with Ash or with he once again come short in winning?

In the future

"Welcome back Ashley" Valerie comes out of the time machine to see a grown Gary Ash and Serena

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad. Hi Uncle Gary" She says as she hugs everyone

"How was the past? Did you meet anyone interesting?" Ash asks. Ashley smiles

"Let's just say I meet some important people" She says while smirking.

To be continued

Next story preview

"Ash and Serena are finally together with a little help from someone. Now it is time for Ash to compete in the Kalos League. Will Ash win?"

 **Author's note: I think you all can guess what day the new story is beginning. Hope you liked this story. I'll see you all on my birthday**


End file.
